gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Maximum
Cross Maximum (Japanese: クロスマキシマム Hepburn: Kurosu Makishimamu) is a tactical role-playing game produced by Namco Bandai Games that features characters from the Pretty Cure, Cartoon Network and Gundam, three Animated TV series. Released for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4 in Japan on March 23, 2018, in WorldWide on May 31, 2018, Cross Maximum has many similarities to the Super Robot Wars series, also produced by Bandai Namco. Two editions of the game was released, a regular version and an Ultra Sound Edition featuring background music from the respective series. The game is an entry of the Compati Hero series. Gameplay The game follows the story of characters of all three series as they travel to different worlds, encountering heroes and enemies of that respective world. The game is driven by a manga style narrative where conversations are held between characters during each mission. Each mission takes place on a grid-like level where each unit occupies one space on the map. The player selects the heroes to be deployed for the mission and is presented with a Mission Trigger and a Secret Shock. Each one of these represents a goal for the user to achieve in the level. Successfully completing the Secret Shock will spawn a new wave of bonus enemies that offers bonus experience. The story progresses when the objective for the Mission Trigger is reached which spawns new enemies and unlocks the Boss Break objective. Completing the Boss Break objective moves the mission story forward again and summons the final wave of enemies. If all mission objectives are cleared, the last remaining enemy in the stage will enter a Last Stand mode where it powers up and rewards more experience on defeat. Clearing all the enemies in the level or clearing the main objective in the mission will end the mission. The missions are separated into turns where the player has the chance to move and attack with each of their heroes. After the turn is passed, the enemy turn begins and each enemy will be controlled by the computer AI. If two units engage each other, the player will have the opportunity to attack, defend, dodge, or use an item. Once the user has selected their action, a skippable 3D cutscene is shown depicted the battle sequence. Each unit has a limited number of attacks which each costs a certain amount of energy. If there is insufficient energy the hero cannot attack. Outside of missions, there is also a store where items can be purchased. Two types of items exist: equippable items and consumable items. Each hero can equip one equippable item at a time and it typically provides a stat boost. Consumable items are one time use and provide a temporary buff or replenishes stats when used in a mission. Anyway, the gameplay added Combination Attacks, a Two to Seven(including All, Like All Pretty Cure & 00 QanT as Cure Trans-AM Rainbow) begin to Combination Attacks. Series List Pretty Cure * Futari wa Pretty Cure * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart the Movie * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 * Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! * Fresh Pretty Cure! * Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? * Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! * Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? * Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! * Suite Pretty Cure♪ * Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody! * Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana * Smile Pretty Cure! * Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu! * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi * Doki Doki! Pretty Cure * Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi * Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! * Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun! * Pretty Cure All Stars Min'na de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! * KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! * Pretty Cure Dream Stars! * HUGtto! Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie * The Powerpuff Girls Z * Samurai Jack * Codename: Kids Next Door * Codename: Kids Next Door the Movie: Codename: Z.E.R.O. * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10: Alien Swarm * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens * Ben 10: Race Against Time * Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United * Generator Rex * Adventure Time * Regular Show * Regular Show the Movie * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall * Steven Universe Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam: MS 08th Team * Mobile Suit Gundam: 0080: War in the Pocket * Mobile Suit Gundam: 0083: Stardust Memory * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt * Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * After War Gundam X * Turn A Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE * Model Suit Gunpla Building Beginning G * Gundam Build Fighters * Gundam Build Fighters Try * Gundam Build Fighters Try: Island Wars * Gundam Reconguista in G * Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans * Gundam Build Diver Playable Characters Cross Maximum has a total of 137 playable characters, 31 from the Cartoon Network Shows, 48 from the Gundam series, 57 from the Pretty Cure Series and 1 original character, Cassandra. Iconic enemies from the three series also make an appearance. Pretty Cure * Cure Black * Cure White * Shiny Luminous * Cure Bloom/Cure Bright * Cure Egret/Cure Windy * Cure Dream * Cure Rouge * Cure Lemonade * Cure Mint * Cure Aqua * Milky Rose * Cure Peach * Cure Berry * Cure Pine * Cure Passion * Cure Blossom * Cure Marine * Cure Sunshine * Cure Moonlight * Cure Melody * Cure Rhythm * Cure Beat * Cure Muse * Cure Happy * Cure Sunny * Cure Peace * Cure March * Cure Beauty * Cure Heart * Cure Diamond * Cure Rosetta * Cure Sword * Cure Ace * Cure Lovely * Cure Princess * Cure Honey * Cure Fortune * Cure Flora * Cure Mermald * Cure Twinkle * Cure Scarlet * Cure Miracle * Cure Magical * Cure Felice * Cure Mofurun * Cure Whip * Cure Custard * Cure Gelato * Cure Macaron * Cure Chocolat * Cure Parfait * Pikario * Cure Pekorin * Cure Yell * Cure Ange * Cure Etoile * Cure Echo Cartoon Network * Dexter * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Hyper Blossom * Rolling Bubbles * Powered Buttercup * Jack * Numbuh One * Numbuh Two * Numbuh Three * Numbuh Four * Numbuh Five * Numbuh Zero * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Hobo Six * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Marceline * Mordecai * Rigby * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Steven Universe * Garent * Pearl Gundam * RX-78-2 Gundam * RX-178 Gundam MK-II * RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" * RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam * RX-93 ν Gundam * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam * F91 Gundam F91 * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam * FA78 Full Armor Gundam * RX-78AL Altas Gundam * RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" * GF13-017HJII God Gundam * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam * XXXG-01W Wing Gundam * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero(EW Ver.) * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell(EW Ver.) * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai(EW Ver.) * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai(EW Ver.) * XXXG-01S-2 Altron Gundam(EW Ver.) * OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III * GX-9900 Gundam X * GX-9901 DX Gundam Double X * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam * GN-001 Gundam Exia * GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser * GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] * GN-010 Gundam Zabanya * GN-011 Gundam Harute * CB-002 Raphael Gundam * GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) * AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa * AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Black Hound * AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX * GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam * GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos * KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam * YG-111 Gundam G-Self * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos * GN-00D 00 Gundam Diver Original * Cassandra "Cassie" Legendson Support Characters Pretty Cure * TBA Cartoon Network * Professor Utonium * Max Tennyson * Princess Bubblegum Gundam * Haro Original * Jenny Legendson * Gordon Legendson * Nadia Legendson Enemy Characters Pretty Cure * Fusion(Pretty Cure) * Dune * Oresky * Red Cartoon Network * Vilgax * Mojo Jojo * Mandark Gundam * Turn X * Gundam Throne Drei * Masurao * Susanowo * Reborns Gundam Original * Cosmos * Gonianius Music See also: Cross Maximum/Soundtrack Voice Casts * Nana Mizuki as Cure Blossom & Bubbles * Megumi Han as Cure Princess & Blossom * Sōichirō Hoshi as Ben Tennyson, Freedom Gundam & Strike Freedom Gundam * Mamoru Miyano as Gundam Exia, 00 Raiser & 00 QanT * Romi Park as Finn the Human & ∀ Gundam * Yuichi Nakamura as Brave(Commander Type), Masurao, Susanowo & Full Armor Gundam/Gundan Altas * Misato Fukuen as Cure Happy & Buttercup * Toshihiko Seki as Gundam Deathscythe Hell(EW Ver.) & Feedback * Tomokazu Seki as God Gundam * Hikaru Midorikawa as Dune, Wing Gundam,Wing Gundam Zero, Wing Gundam Zero(EW Ver.) * Showtaro Morikubo as Rex Salazar * Takehito Koyasu as Tallgeese III, Turn X, Fusion & Oresky * Megumi Nakajima as Cure Lovely * Rie Kugimiya as Cure Ace, Gundam Throne Drei & Dexter * Tōru Furuya as Gundam, ν Gundam & Reborns Gundam * Shimamura Yu as Cure Flora * Emiri Katō as Hyper Blossom * Nami Miyahara as Rolling Bubbles * Machiko Kawana as Powered Buttercup * Hiroshi Kamiya as Raphael Gundam * Miyu Irino as Mandark * Ami Koshimizu as Cure Melody * Shin-ichiro Mikii as Gundam Zabanya Gallery Cross Maximum Switch Cover.png|Nintendo Switch Cover(Normal Edition)(Featuring: Cure Black, ν Gundam, Dexter, Cure Blossom, 00 QanT, Blossom, Cure Whip, Gundam Barbatos & Ben Tennyson. Cross Maximum PS4 Cover.png|PlayStation 4 Cover(Normal Edition)(Featuring: Cure Black, ν Gundam, Dexter, Cure Blossom, 00 QanT, Blossom, Cure Whip, Gundam Barbatos & Ben Tennyson. Cross Maximum Switch Cover(Ultra Sound Edition).png|Nintendo Switch Cover(Ultra Sound Edition)(Featuring: Cure Bloom, ZZ Gundam, Jack, Cure Dream, Unicorn Gundam(Unicorn Form), Numbuh One, Cure Miracle, G-Self & Finn the Human) Cross Maximum PS4 Cover(Ultra Sound Edition).png|PlayStation 4 Cover(Ultra Sound Edition)(Featuring: Cure Bloom, ZZ Gundam, Jack, Cure Dream, Unicorn Gundam(Unicorn Form), Numbuh One, Cure Miracle, G-Self & Finn the Human) Trivia * This game is gameplay similar like Compati Hero Series, Super Hero Generation. But added a little different, Combination Attacks. * This game marks the first appearance of characters from Pretty Cure & Cartoon Network franchises in the Compati Hero Series. * This Compati Hero game without Kamen Rider and Ultraman Series. ** In Sequel, Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky had Kamen Rider & Ultraman Series. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Gundam Category:Pretty Cure Category:Role-playing Game Category:Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gundam Wing Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:CERO A Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Video Games Category:Cross Maximum Category:Compati Hero Series Category:Ben 10 Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexters Laboratory Category:Samurai Jack Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Category:Sunrise Category:Generator Rex Category:Regular Show Category:Steven Universe Category:FusionFall Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gundam 00 Category:Gundam SEED DESTINY